Being Human
by MrsSixxComaJinxxPittsPurdy'x
Summary: *CHANGED SUMMARY* All is well in the vampire world until they get found out; Hal Yorke - a vampire, Annie Sawyer - a ghost & Tom McNair - a werewolf try and get along; but things are never as they seem; and when something goes wrong, are they strong enough to pull together; to work together? *ON HOLD FOR NOW UNTIL REVENGE IS FINISHED*
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Hal**

* * *

**_London, 1899_**

_Hal led the unsuspecting girl into the hotel bedroom. __The girl, Clara, looked around the room in awe._

_"This is a nice place for a holiday, Hal." Her thick Irish accent shot right through his body like hot candle wax._

_"Who says you came here for a holiday?" He winked at her, toying with his food._

_He remembered what Ivan had always taught him; __'Never play with your food, Hal.', he used to scold him when he did so._

_"More than a holiday?" Her voice was thick with sexual frustration._

_Hal stretched. __Clara saw her chance and pushed him onto the bed._

_She kissed him along his jawline, not knowing the fate that awaited her, s__he kissed him with a passion so strong that Hal had to steady himself on the bed._

_Her hands greedily tore at his shirt, the buttons pinged off in every possible direction._

_Hal rolled her over so she was beneath him. __He would be able to access her neck better there, h__e lightly tugged the skin with his normal teeth, and __Clara gasped at the sensation._

_That was enough to tip Hal over the edge. __He bit down with his fangs. __Clara screamed in agony, but that only spurred him on, h__e liked hearing people call out._

_"Oh, my God!" Clara screamed._

_"You'll be meeting him, soon enough." Hal growled, then once again sunk his fangs into her neck._

_She struggled underneath him, trying in vain to get away._

_"Hal! Hal please, please!" Her pleas became quieter as Hal drained her like an orange on a squeezer. __Her body went limp, __Hal released her, h__er eyes were glassed over and her mouth was slack. _

_"Type O." He whispered in appreciation._

_He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and__ dropped Clara's body onto the floor, and laid between the blood stained sheets. __Every so often, he would get a smell of her blood, sending his body into overdrive._

_"Oh, Clara." He whispered, before falling into a deep, satisfied sleep._

* * *

_There was blood dripping down the walls, t__here was blood seeping through the carpets, t__here was blood everywhere. __Hal stood statue-like still, admiring his handiwork._

_"Well, well, well, Hal, haven't you been busy?" __The new voice in the room forced Hal to spin on the spot._

_"Didn't you save any for me?" Wyndam__ laughed, surveying the room.__  
_

_"Should have got here earlier, Wyndam." __Hal laughed, following his old friends gaze._

_"So I should have. You best get this place cleaned up, don't want any mishaps now, do we?" Wyndam advanced towards the great kitchen, dodging the blood stains as he went. _

_Hal's eyes shot around the room, his eyes blackened at the sight of the not so fresh but oh so nice blood that oozed out of his victim._

_"How do you do it, Hal?" Wyndam asked in awe._

_"Charm, Wyndam." Hal laughed and began cleaning the carpets._

_"I'll leave you too it, see you around." He winked at Hal and waved, mockingly._

_Hal raised his hand in acknowledgement._

_"See you." __The door slammed, and Hal pulled on his marigolds._

* * *

London 2016

Annie cradled Eve in her arms.

"Hey, come on, it was only a dream, shush."

Six year old Eve looked out of her bright blue eyes.

"Mummy, I saw you, and I saw Daddy." 'Daddy' being Annie's Ghost Husband, Gilbert, he had come back for her and they had been together ever since.

"Did you sweetie? What were we doing?"

"We were all being chased by Werewolves, Mummy, we couldn't run away fast enough, I was so scared, Mummy, but Hal saved us, Mummy, he's a clever man, Mummy, isn't he?" Annie smiled at her adopted daughter.

"Hal is, Eve, it's late, come on, sleep time. I love you." Eve hugged her.

"I love you too, Mummy, all of you."

"Night night." Annie shut the door to Eve's bedroom.

"Annie?-" Gilbert's voice sauntered through Annie like a lullaby.

"-Annie, is everything okay?" Annie snuggled against his chest.

"Everything is fine, she'd just had a bad dream."

"Children, eh?" Gilbert laughed at his own joke, tightening his warm grip around Annie's shoulders.

Annie laughed, a tinkling laugh.

"Yep, children."

They both spun around as Eve appeared in the doorway.

"Mummy, I want Hal, I want him to read to me, I can't sleep." Eve whimpered.

"I'll get him, now, you, get into that bed!" Annie padded down the hallway to where Hal's room was.

She rapped on the door slowly.

"Hal?" She pushed the door open a touch.

"What is it?" Hal responded, sleepily.

"There's a certain young lady that requires your services of reading."

Hal grunted.

"That a yes?" Another grunt.

He appeared at the door fully clothed.

"Go ahead, she's waiting for you."

Hal walked steadily down the hallway to Eve's room.

"Eve?" He called out, softly.

"Hal!" She exclaimed, excitedly.

"Hey, you!"

Hal was rather fond of Eve, and Eve was more than fond of Hal.

"Can you read me a story?" Eve smiled at him, a big, beaming smile that not even Hal could resist.

"Of course, choose a book!"

Eve smiled again and tossed a book in his direction.

"Beauty and The Beast?-" Hal gasped in mock exasperation.

"_Again_?!" He opened the book.

"Yes please!"

Hal laughed and tickled her under her chin, Eve squealed.

"Once upon a time, there lived a young girl named Belle." Eve snuggled into Hal, content.

Soon, she was fast asleep in his arms. He put the book down and placed her in bed.

"Night Eve. Sweet dreams." He whispered.

He exited the room.

"How is she?" Annie hovered in the doorway to the Living Room.

"Asleep." Hal replied, smiling at Annie.

"See you in the morning, Hal." She replied, smiling back.

"Yes, see you, Annie."

Hal turned into his room, and fell onto the bed.

Soon, he had drifted off into a contented sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Ivan and Daisy**

* * *

**_Belfast, 1953_**

_Hal and Ivan stalked through the city of Belfast._

_"Hal, I wanted to introduce you to my Wife. This is Daisy." A brown haired girl with grey looking eyes peeked shyly from behind Ivan._

_"Hello, Hal, it's nice to meet you." She extended her long, pale hand for Hal to shake. Hal eyed her fingers, the tips were painted black, making her pale complexion standing out even more._

_"Yeah," Hal said, struggling to find the right words, "Yeah, nice to meet you too."_

_Daisy laughed and pulled her hand free from his. Hal almost groaned at the loss of contact. Daisy Hannigan was beautiful. She was magnificent. She was just breathtaking. Ivan was a lucky Vampire, that was for sure._

_"So," Ivan began, not wanting to look at Hal, "Daisy and I are going to take off tonight, we want to see the world, eat new people," He looked fondly at Daisy._

_"Yes," Daisy agreed. "We want to see the world." She grabbed Ivan's hand tightly._

_"You're," Hal stared at Ivan in disbelief. "You're leaving me?!" His voice had risen and he was struggling to compress the demons lurking in his head._

_"Hal," Daisy laughed, "Hal, you're a big boy now, you'll be fine." Hal couldn't tell whether she was mocking him or not, but he didn't actually care._

_"You don't just drop that on me," He hissed. "Ivan, you're supposed to be my friend, you were supposed to help me!" His voice was high with emotion, but he didn't care, he was not going to be left alone._

_"Hal," Ivan began, stressed. "I am your friend, you need to know how to fend for yourself," He paused. "You need to know that I'm not always going to be there when you need a friend, you need to meet new people."_

_Hal stared at him, and in turn looked daggers Daisy._

_"This is because you met her, isn't it, she's warped your brain," Hal paused, wiping his eyes, "Daisy won't always be there for you, either, I hope you know that."_

_Daisy gasped._

_"Hal," She let go of Ivan's hand. "Hal, it isn't like that. We love each other, we want to be alone, I will always be there for my Ivan." Ivan chuckled and kissed her fully on the lips, making her gasp._

_Hal felt a surreal surge of jealousy shoot through him._

_"Ivan," He greeted, coldly, "I'm going to take off before you do. See you around, mate." The last word slipped out of his tongue like a poisoned apple._

_"Hal," Ivan started to try and reason with him._

_"Save it, see you, Daisy." He turned around, not waiting for a goodbye from the pair, and disappeared out of sight._

_Daisy and Ivan stood there, in complete silence._

_"Baby, go," Daisy squeezed Ivan's hand. "Go after him."_

_"He doesn't matter, all that matters is I get you home, right now." Ivan growled in her ear. Daisy squealed, and soon, she had forgotten all about Hal and his disappearing act._

* * *

**London, 2016**

Daisy stood alone in the disused Funeral home. All around her were memories of her love. Her love that perished in the flames of the fire that Cessna had engineered.

It had been six years since he died. Daisy had had a few more partners, sure, but none of them matched her love for her Ivan. Although, she had had a few fun times with other Vampires. Like the Box Tunnel 20, for instance. Yes, that was her idea of fun, and it was with Mitchell. Mitchell, the man her Love had always had a soft spot for.

"Daisy!" Herrick's cold voice cut through her like barbed wire. She darn't turn around.

"Daisy," Herrick's voice rose as he become irritated. "Don't think ignoring me will make me go away."

"Herrick, go away, I want to be on my own." Daisy tried to compose her shaking voice.

Herrick began to walk towards her, his arms outstretched, his posture begging for her attention.

"Herrick, I said _go away_!" She snarled._  
_

"Daisy," Herrick began, slowly, "Daisy I want to help you." He reached up and put his hand on her shoulder. Daisy shied away from his touch. She hated being reminded of things Ivan used to do.

Herrick understood and dropped his hand, sharply.

"Thank you." Daisy muttered, darkly.

Herrick stayed silent, not wanting to get her worked up. He contemplated leaving, but he had made a promise to Ivan. He would protect her, with his own life. He couldn't bare the thought of letting Ivan down. He was an Old One, they didn't take kindly to being disobeyed, even when they were no longer with them, the others would find out, then Herrick would pay, probably with his life.

"Daisy," He whispered, warily. "I can help you-"

"_How? How can you help me? My Ivan is dead, he's dead, Herrick!_" Daisy screamed at the unsuspecting Vampire._  
_

"Shush, Daisy," He held onto as she wept. "I'm here, Herrick's here, you'll be fine, I promise."

"Do you?-" She rasped, weakly, "-Do you promise me?"

Herrick looked at her, her hair was matted, her eyes were puffy, and her mascara dripped down her cheeks like treacle.

"I promise, Daisy." He whispered into her hair, kissing the top of her head.

Daisy succumbed to his touch, his cool body wrapped around hers. She liked the feeling, she liked it because in someone else's arms, she felt safe again, she felt unafraid. She felt like Ivan was wrapping his soul around hers, and they were together once again.

"Just say when you need me, Daisy," Herrick hugged her tighter, "Just say when you need me and I'll be there."

Daisy laughed, for the first time since she could remember in ages.

"Stay with me, Herrick, please." She whispered, wonder in her eyes.

Herrick laughed with her, mirroring her wonder.

"As long as you need me, Daisy, I'll be here." He pulled her close again and she wept into his chest, she wept and she wept, for everything, for changes, for herself, but, most of all, for her Ivan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Annie**

* * *

_**London, 2007**_

_Annie couldn't remember the last time she had felt this afraid, ever, in her twenty two years, had she ever been this afraid._

_"Did you wear it for him, Annie," Her __Fiancé spat at her. "Was it good, did he make you come?!" _

_Annie stared at Owen, fear clear in her eyes. "No, Owen, please, no-"_

_Owen hit her sharply across her left cheekbone, causing her to cry out at the immense pain it had caused. She tried to free herself from him, but it was no use, she was trapped._

_"You're nothing but a cheap whore, Annie!" He laughed unkindly._

_"Annie winced, and began to sob harder. "Owen, no, please, Owen!-"_

_"Begging, did you do that with him as well? Did you beg him to make you come, Annie? Did you beg him, you fucking dog?" _

_Annie gasped, struggling to breathe._

_"You're a liar, Annie," He seethed. "You're a fucking liar, we were supposed to be getting fucking married in two weeks, you've well and truly fucked that up, haven't you?" _

_"Owen-" She gasped again as he tightened his grip around her throat, causing her to gasp for breath._

_Annie shut her eyes tight, she didn't recognise this monster in front of her. This wasn't her Owen, this was a different, nasty and violent Owen, She scrunched her eyes up tighter, so tight that it burned the backs of her eyeballs. It was like everything was in HD all of a sudden, she could taste the bitter saltiness of her tears which had dropped to her upper lip, she could smell the scent of Owen's Lynx aftershave, or was it the deodorant she had given him the previous Christmas, she couldn't tell._

_"Bitch." Owen whispered, and then he let her go._

_Annie felt herself falling, falling fast, then falling slow, she was falling for what she thought was eternity._

_Then, suddenly, she heard the crack of something hitting the hard hallway floor. Sickened as realisation suck through her now bleeding skull, she felt light, light like a feather. The crack had been her, that crack had been how she fell, they would probably say that she 'fell awkwardly' or 'slipped', but Annie knew the truth. She would get Owen for what he had done to her._

* * *

_The worst thing about being a Ghost, Annie found, was that it was so lonely. Going through life being invisible was bad enough, but to be dead and invisible, well, that just took the piss._

_Annie held her middle finger up to the present people who looked around her house. _

_"Screw you all, just get the hell out of my pissing house!" She screamed, silently._

_The next tenants came, about a month after she had died. She geared herself up for another mental cursing._

_"Our new home," The new tenant, George, said to his friend._

_"Yeah," The other one, Mitchell or something, agreed with him. "Our new home."_

_Annie peeked out from behind her hiding spot._

_"What the fuck?!" George gasped._

_"You can see me?" Annie asked, bemused. _

_"Yes, get the hell out of my house!" George was mad, a purple vein was popping up on his forehead._

_"I-" Annie began, scared. "I used to live here, it's.. complicated." _

_Mitchell emerged around the corner._

_"George, a word, please?" He gestured towards the kitchen._

_They re-emerged several minutes later._

_"I'm George, and this is Mitchell, we can help you, Annie."_

_Annie smiled._

_By a miracle, George, a werewolf, Mitchell, a vampire, and Annie, a ghost._

_By some miracle, they found each other._

* * *

**London, 2016**

Annie wished they were here.

Mitchell, George and Nina, but they weren't. She was alone.

"Annie," A voice interrupted her self pitying. "Annie, it's me, Tom." Annie heard the door click.

"Up here, Tom." Annie called to the young werewolf.

She heard the heavy footsteps of his Doc Marten's clumping up the stairs, much too quickly for her liking, she didn't like him rushing around, she didn't like it, it could have consequences, she should know.

"Tom, slow down, please!" She called, concerned.

"It's alright, Annie, I can handle it, where's that dick head gone?"

Annie shuddered, "If you mean Hal, he's gone on a date," There was terror in her voice. "With Alex, the girl he met, you met her too, didn't you?"

Tom grunted, then sighed. "Annie, he's dangerous, he's bad news.."

"No, Tom, he isn't. He needs our help, we can help him just like I helped Mitch-" She stopped that sentence abruptly.

"He don't need help, he needs a stake, boom, worlds a better place!" Tom mimed staking someone.

Annie whacked him around the head. "Have you been a naughty werewolf, again?!"

"Annie, I ant done nowt," Tom hesitated. "Fine." He put his hands against the wall and struggled to stay still as Annie searched his pockets.

"Hmm, stay out of the way of vampires, Thomas." Annie wagged her forefinger finger at him. Tom pouted.

"They deserve what they get, Annie, Hal does, anyway, I don't like him, he's bad news."

"Stop it! Just stop it!" Annie cried and rent-a-ghosted out of his way.

"Annie!-" Tom knew he had over stepped the mark. "Annie, I'm sorry, alright?"

The silence that filled the next minute was deafening. The front door clicked, making Tom jump. He grabbed Eve from her cot, and stake in hand, went to investigate.

Hal thundered through the kitchen, his anger was clear on his face.

"Oh," Tom snarled, "It's _you._"

Hal laughed, unkindly. "The dog has a fucking bark, I wonder if his bite is as big?"

"Don't swear in front of the baby, you've been drinking blood."

"Do you want a fucking medal?!" He sneered, dropping his fangs and turning his eyes black.

"I said no swearing!" Annie's voice made them both jump.

"Annie, the ghost with no friends, hi." Hal piped up.

"Go to your room, both of you, go on, off with you, and give me Eve, please."

They disappeared without a second thought.

'Yep', Annie thought, 'I've still got it!'

She laughed and cradled Eve close.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note; I have made this up about Tom's parents, as we don't know anything about them, so..**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Tom**

* * *

**Barry, Wales, 1991**

_John heard his wife's screams echo the hallway, he heard her being tortured, he heard her being teased._

_"Karen," He shouted, frantically, "Karen, it's okay, shush, you'll be okay!" He could hear her sobs through the thin walls of their attic, but he dare not go up there. There was something up there, and, he didn't quite know why, but he was afraid of it. _

_"John," Karen screamed, "John, help me, I'm going to die, please, help me!" _

_John sighed. How had it all come to this? They had moved to Barry for a fresh start, a new beginning, a fresh page of their life story. Ever since John learned of his Wife's infidelity with the Caretaker of the school they worked in, he had vowed never to be wooed by anyone else. He loved Karen with all his heart, even if she no longer returned the feelings he so desperately craved. They had moved away from all the lies, all the hurt, all the sorrow.._

_John suddenly realised he could no longer hear Karen screaming, or indeed, he could no longer hear anything, anything at all, it was like someone had pressed the mute button on life itself._

_A wail brought the sounds crashing into John's ears. He scooped the little bundle up in his arms. "Now, I want you to remember us, do you hear me, little one?" He didn't quite know why he was saying this to a three week old defenceless baby, but he carried on saying it all the same._

_The baby gurgled, as if he was answering him. "Yes, your Mummy and Daddy loved you very much, we did." He placed him back in the Moses Basket, armed himself with an umbrella (the first thing he could grab, luckily it wasn't a cup, or anything remotely useless,) and set off into the attic._

_He tiptoed up the spiral staircase what lead to the attic, trying not to attract attention to himself._

_What he saw next made him wretch. There, on the attic's cool, hard wooden flooring, laid his wife, his beautiful wife, she was bloodied and battered, and scratched, all over her body were scratches, even bite marks, John advanced closer, and, in that second wished he hadn't. His Wife of twelve years was barely alive, some of her intestines were on the outside of her body. John fought the urge to throw up at the sight. What kind of animal would do this to his beautiful Karen?!_

_He heard a low growling sound, suddenly, all the fear that he had batted away came back with a vengeance. He no longer felt safe, he no longer felt connected to the outside world. _

_He was staring face to face with the most horrible creature he had ever seen. It had wolf like features, with blood dripping from its vast fangs, bits of clothing scattered around it. It stood on two legs, but looked nothing like a human, this thing was a monster, and John wasn't quite sure whether he should run as fast as he could, or just confront it._

_He crept closer, cursing as the squeaky floorboard moved. The creature turned around, spotted John within seconds. _

_John swallowed. "Come on, then, foul beast, kill me." _

_That's exactly what the creature did. With one swipe._

_The child was left, abandoned and an orphan._

* * *

_Anthony McNair woke up dazed. He was in an attic, he presumed._

_He gasped as he took in his surroundings, he hated being this monster, he didn't want to kill. He had thought the attic was deserted, he thought humanity would be safe when he was in there,but it would seem that he thought wrong._

_He began to cry, he couldn't believe he had killed two people. He hadn't just killed them, he had ripped their bodies apart, like rag dolls, limb from limb..._

_"I am so sorry, I am so sorry, I am so sorry." He repeated. _

_A crying made him stop in his tracks, there was someone downstairs! __He dressed, and crept down the staircase._

_The crying was becoming more and more louder, more and more impatient._

_With a sickening jolt, he realised. It was a baby, a baby he had made an orphan._

* * *

** Barry, Wales, 2016**

Annie, Tom and Eve were in the sitting room, Hal was in his bedroom.

Tom wasn't at all impressed by the way Hal had behaved earlier.

"Hal," Annie called, his supper was ready and she was growing impatient of seeing it unattended, "Come down, for Christ's sake, please!"

Hal looked up from the book he was reading. "What, what is so important?!"

"Supper!" Annie almost snapped.

Hal didn't need any supper. He had had his share of feasts..

Tom stalked up the stairs, fuming at Hal. "Hal," He called, threateningly. "Get down here, now, don't be a dick head, which you are but hey, just don't be, Annie is trying her fucking best and all you care about is where the next victim is! You sicken me, I should just stake you where you stand, to honest with you!"

He heard Hal laugh. "Little doggy's that threaten me get their heads bitten, so tread carefully, Tom." His voice was slurred, Tom could tell he had been drinking, although he dare not think _what _he had been drinking. He was back on the blood, Tom was sure of it,he didn't care, it just gave him more reasons to stake the bastard, let him carry on, is what he thought.

The door swung open and Hal staggered out. "Call me names, and I swear to.." He didn't finish his sentence, Tom was off down the stairs, the look in Hal's eyes terrified him. He had never seen a vampire look so, well, _Vampiric_..._  
_


End file.
